


Remind Me to Care

by NeverComingHome



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life is a series of bad decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me to Care

You don't fool around with your best friend's girl.

_Duh._

You don't fool around with your best friend's girl when you're married to your best friend's sister.

_Triple mega duh with a side of 'you stupid stupid man'._

But when Rachel lays her head in his lap, wondering aloud if she'll ever be anyone's first choice, he has to kiss her. There's no question mark where his heart should be, no shortness of breath or the nagging of his inner heckler, diminishing the resolve in his voice even when he's sure of himself.

"And then Ross tries to pretend he still doesn't think of me as Monica's hot cheerleader friend he couldn't have in high school. I mean when did just Rachel stop being enough, ya know?"

So he kisses her.

Because while Ross was busy drooling over she-who-could-not-be-tamed he was the one sharing a pizza with her to figure out if she liked guys who liked fossils. He was the one teasing her until she teased back, ranting that no she was not a Foosball prodigy his hand slipped okay? and trading sarcastic comments when she won three more times.

Her lips move, part, twist gently into an amused smile as her fingers push up his glasses. Their noses press together and it hurts a little, they fit together like gnawed on puzzle pieces and other things that shouldn't work but do.

_You stupid stupid man_ , goes the voice. I'll regret it in the morning, he tells it and kisses her again.


End file.
